marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Bugle / DB! Building, Manhattan (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 7px; height: 188px;" } |Summary = The Daily Bugle was founded in 1897 and has been published daily ever since. The Daily Bugle is printed in tabloid format like its rival The Daily Globe. The editor and publisher of the Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, began his journalistic career as a reporter for the Bugle while still in high school. Jameson purchased the then-floundering Bugle with inheritance funds, from his recently deceased father-in-law and turned the paper into a popular success. Other magazines published from time-to-time include the revived Now magazine and the now-defunct Woman magazine, edited by Carol Danvers. J. Jonah Jameson, Inc. purchased the Goodman Building on 39th Street and Second Avenue in 1936 and moved its entire editorial and publishing facilities there. Now called the Daily Bugle Building, the office complex is forty-six stories tall, and is capped by the Daily Bugle logo in 30-foot (9.1 m) letters on the roof. There are loading docks in the rear of the building, reached by a back alley. Three floors are devoted to the editorial office of the Bugle and two sub-basement levels to the printing presses, while the rest of the floors are rented. Recently, after Jameson suffered a near-fatal heart attack, his wife sold the Bugle to rival newspaper man Dexter Bennett, who changed the name to The DB (either standing for Dexter Bennett or Daily Bugle), and transformed it into a scandal sheet. Several reporters unwilling, or refusing the new course, like Peter himself, are forced to go away, finding a new safe haven in the Frontline, the only magazine willing to accept people fired by Bennett, pursuing a scorched earth policy over them. The villain Electro targeted Dexter Bennett because of a government bailout plan for the financially strapped paper. Spider-man intervened, and during a battle inside the DB offices, the entire building was demolished, bringing an end to the newspaper as well. It is noteworthy that this wasn't the first time the Daily Bugle building was destroyed: It had been destroyed and rebuilt twice before, once by Graviton and once by the Green Goblin. However, the fact that the paper had already been failing financially and the fact that Dexter Bennett was crippled and bankrupted by Electro's attack means that the building will not be rebuilt again: As Betty Brant points out, there's no longer any money for repairs or even any desire to rebuild.(source Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #533 (2006) JJ Jameson reacts to the revelation of Spider-Man true identity. Amazing Spider-Man #538 (2007) The Daily Bugle prepares the day after's edition. Spider-Man Family #03 (2007) Amazing Spider-Man #546 (2008) Peter goes to JJ Jameson to ask him about a long due payment. After a heated conversation, JJJ has a cardiac attack. Amazing Spider-Man #547 (2008) Peter helps Jonah breath until the paramedics arrive. Robbie tells him that the Daily Bugle circulation is very low and that a few pictures of Spider-Man would help the newspaper. Amazing Spider-Man #548 (2008) Dexter Bennet takes control of the DB. Amazing Spider-Man #549 (2008) Spider-Man saves a worker from falling off the roof. Dexter Bennett meets Peter Parker for the first time. Amazing Spider-Man #550 (2008) Peter Parker uses Betty's computer to get info about the spider tracers murders. Amazing Spider-Man #551 (2008) Peter sells pictures of the fight with Menace to Dexter Bennett. Amazing Spider-Man #552 (2008) Dexter Bennett asks his team to go to Councilwoman Parfrey's burial. Amazing Spider-Man #553 (2008) Peter tries to sell a picture of Freak. After the Hollister press conference, Dexter Bennett sends Peter to the Crowne Plaza inauguration. Amazing Spider-Man #554 (2008) Peter sells pictures of Freak. Amazing Spider-Man #555 (2008) Workers seal the DB giant letters on the rooftop to prevent their fall. Dexter Bennett asks Peter to get up early the next day to take picture of the cleanup effort after the blizzard. Amazing Spider-Man #559 (2008) Peter tries to sell pictures from his encounter with Screwball but Dexter Bennett has already chosen pictures from the viral online video. Dexter offers Peter a lot of money to do some paparazzi job and discover the identity of movie-star Bobby Carr's girlfriend. Benett is very happy about Peter's pictures and Peter think he can make a lot of money. Amazing Spider-Man #560 (2008) Dexter Bennett is very happy with Peter's pictures. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 65px; height: 184px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #561 (2008) Robbie Robertson quits the DB because he doesn't want to work for a celebrity tabloid. Peter breaks the memory card on which he stored Bobby Carr's mystery girlfriend pics and gets fired from the DB. Amazing Spider-Man #568 (2008) Flashback to Peter Parker working for JJ Jameson at the Daily Bugle and to Peter quitting the DB! Dexter Bennett asks Betty Brant to find compromising evidence on Martin Li. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 77px; height: 184px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #569 (2008) Songbird patrols, looking for Spider-Man. Amazing Spider-Man #584 (2009) Dexter Bennett prepares the headlines for the election edition of the DB!. Amazing Spider-Man #612 (2009) Peter stops by and asks Betty why there are protesters outside the building. They are protesting about the bailout for the DB!. Amazing Spider-Man #613 (2010) Reporters are leaving for the fire at the Mad Thinker's Lab, Manhattan (616) Mad Thinker's lab. Dexter Bennett and the staff sees the new video Electro posted online.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_613 Amazing Spider-Man #614 (2010) The staff try to evacuate but the doors are booby-trapped. Outside, Spider-Man tells Mayor Jameson he can save the day if he can use the Anti-Spidey squad. Electro is about to kill Dexter Bennett when Spider-Man gets inside. Underground the Anti-Spidey squad cut all electrical alimentation. The fight destroys the building and Bennett he's severely hurt, he will never walk again. The day after, Betty and Peter meet in front of the ruins and wonder about their future.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_614 Amazing Spider-Man #615 (2010) Mayor Jameson and Robbie Robertson remember the good times in front of the ruins.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_615 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 136px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #617 (2010) Spider-Man swings by the ruins.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_617 Amazing Spider-Man #624 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man Annual #037 (2010) Captain America Captain America #028 (2007) Civil War Civil War #02 (2006) JJ Jameson and Robbie Robertson react to the Registration Act. When JJ Jameson watches Spider-Man's press conference, he has a mild heart attack. Civil War: Front Line #01 (2006) The Daily Bugle team decides how to cover the Stamford events. Civil War: Front Line #02 (2006) Ben Urich is interviewed by journalists about Spider-Man being a Daily Bugle employee. JJ Jameson fulminates about Peter Parker. Civil War: Front Line #05 (2006) Ben Urich tells JJ Jameson and Robbie Robertson about his encounter with the Green Goblin. After an argument, JJJ fires Ben Urich. Civil War: Front Line #06 (2006) Ben Urich takes his stuff and prepares to leave. Robbie Robertson hires him back. Civil War: Front Line #07 (2006) The Daily Bugle team watches the coverage of Speedball going to the congress. Civil War: Front Line #010 (2006) Ben Urich feeling the need to freely tell his story decides he needs to resign from the Daily Bugle. Daredevil Daredevil #092 (2007) Robbie and Ben talk. Ben gets a call about Leland Drummond. He then calls Dakota to have info. Marvels: Eye Of The Camera Marvels: Eye Of The Camera #05 (2009) Dark Reign Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #01 (2009) The DB Building. Dexter Bennett asks his crew to obtain an interview of Spider-Man border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 20px; height: 184px;" } Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #03 (2009) DB Offices. Venom breaks in and throw up on Dexter Bennet's desk. DB finds it the next morning with a threatening card from Venom. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #014 (2006) On the top of the Building, the Vulture plan his next move. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #016 (2006) JJ Jameson and Robbie Robertson react to Deb Whitman book. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #021 (2007) The staff react to Spider-Man's footage. After a heated talk, Robbie Robertson apologies to JJ Jameson. In spite of this, he's fired. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #023 (2007) Spider-Man sends a message to JJ Jameson. Marvels: Eye Of The Camera Marvels: Eye Of The Camera #01 (2009) Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #04 (2007) Peter Parker Peter Parker #01 (2010) World War Hulk:Front Line World War Hulk:Front Line #01 (2007) World War Hulk:Front Line #03 (2007) World War Hulk:Front Line #05 (2007) World War Hulk:Front Line #06 (2007) }} Category:Fictional Locations Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05